


Звезды на потолке

by Rubin_Red



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайная встреча двух разных людей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звезды на потолке

На темно-синем фоне желтые звезды выделялись и даже казались выпуклыми, хотя это просто принт и не самого высокого качества. Том знает каждую из этих звезд. Вон у той, с правой стороны в седьмом ряду, чуть загнут верхний луч, а ближе к окну группа желтых пятиконечников похожа на букву "пси" или на трезубец. Местами это "небо" посветлело, выгорело от солнечных лучей, когда они по утрам ярко освещают часть комнаты. И тогда Тому кажется что его спальня делится на две части, расчерченная границей на свет и тень. Но потом солнце поднимается выше и граница исчезает. Том задергивает темные шторы и включает настольную лампу. И ноутбук. В первую очередь он уделяет время написанию статей о космосе для детского интернет-портала. Ему на самом деле нравится, когда можно какими-то простыми словами объяснить детям сложные вещи. Для них пока этого достаточно. Это когда они вырастают, то просто уже никогда и ничего не будет. С каждым годом взросления мир дробится, усложняется, становится похожим на соты, когда в каждой ячейке откладывается свой стереотип поведения, мысль или впечатления. Гораздо хуже, когда соты ломают, тогда привычная картина мира рушится, смешивается, превращается в хаос и ты словно пчела снова все раскладываешь по надлежащим местам. Но если кому-то удалось окончательно все вернуть на свои места, то Том таких не знает. У него не получилось даже изначально систематизировать. Он просто побросал, да и продолжает так делать, все в одну кучу и выуживает оттуда нужное знание или подходящую случаю маску. А разве не все так, по сути, поступают? Просто кто-то упорядочил, навесил ярлычки и надевает образ как одежду, а кто-то иногда теряется, не сразу соображая как нужно себя вести.  
– Том, когда ты уже приучишься не бросать вещи где попало? – в комнату заглянула мать, подбирая брошенные на пол футболку и носки.  
Том лишь пожал плечами. Интересно, матери когда-нибудь отпускают своих детей? Том съехал от родителей семь лет назад, арендовав небольшую квартирку недалеко от центра. Две комнаты, одна из которых соединена с кухней, и ванная. Но ему много не надо. Когда он только въехал, мать приходила каждый день, со всем своим энтузиазмом взявшись делать ремонт и обустраивать все "как полагается". Том не стал спорить, потому что это все равно бесполезно. Он терпеливо сносил все изменения, которые ему не особо нравились. А когда ремонт закончился, завезли мебель, развесили картины и фотографии, Том с ужасом понял, что его квартира стала миниатюрной копией дома, где он прожил большую часть своей жизни. Сначала он передвинул мебель, снял картины, семейные снимки в широких рамках, и повесил огромные черно-белые фото Аризонской Волны[1] с разных ракурсов. А затем наклеил над кроватью принт со звездами. "Тебе, что, десять, Том?" – спросила мать, когда увидела. Тому не десять, а двадцать восемь, но ему хотелось видеть звезды над головой.  
На кухне что-то стучало, перемежаясь недовольными репликами, но Том старался не обращать внимания. Он понимал, что его матери нужно что-то делать, как-то отвлекаться, иначе она, наверное, сойдет с ума. Том и раньше не спорил с родителями. Может он и инфантильный, но ему проще согласиться, чем доказывать свою правоту. И потом, в этом должен быть смысл. А если результат предсказуем, то и начинать перечить не стоит.  
– Ты помнишь, что сегодня придет Кэти? – мать снова заглянула к нему.  
– Помню, – ответил Том, не отрываясь от ноутбука.  
– Я приготовлю вам ужин. И надеюсь, сегодня ты наконец сделаешь ей предложение.  
Том вздохнул. С Кэти они встречаются уже почти три года. Она очень хорошая, красивая и заботливая, но Том все равно никак не решался подарить ей бабушкино кольцо, которое дала ему мать вскоре после того, как его встречи с девушкой стали регулярными. И вот оно уже два с половиной года лежит в дальнем углу комода, заваленное трусами и носками, дожидаясь своего часа.  
– Отец был бы счастлив. Как жаль, что он не увидит этого, – мать всхлипнула и отвернулась. Том всегда неуютно себя чувствовал в такие моменты. Он не знал как ее утешить или что сказать, поэтому он просто слабо улыбнулся и подумал, что должен наконец принять решение и сделать ответственный шаг.  
Отец умер несколько месяцев назад. Инфаркт. Том почему-то плохо помнит то время, когда отец долго лежал в больнице, только день похорон отпечатался четко, словно гравировка. Как-то сложно было принять тот факт, что человек, который столько времени был рядом, вдруг исчез. Навсегда. Лишь воспоминания остались, сожаления и чувство вины, что в чем-то был не прав, а попросить прощения не успел. А с другой стороны, даже какое-то облегчение, уж совсем неуместное в данных обстоятельствах.  
Том в тот день приехал домой переодеться к похоронам и, надев черный костюм, застыл возле зеркала с галстуком, который никак не хотел завязываться красивым узлом. Получалось криво. В памяти всплыло как отец учил его перед выпускным. Наверное, в таких случаях всегда вспоминаются хорошие моменты. Их будто специально отыскиваешь в ворохе воспоминаний, чтобы настроиться на нужный лад. Том любил отца по-своему. Ведь каждый ребенок обязан любить своих родителей. Просто потому что они родители. Отец был сложным человеком. Но когда приходит смерть, то многое, а особенно обиды, кажется бессмысленным, детским и незначительным. Ведь человека больше нет. Разве не глупо таить обиды? Глупо.  
Тогда Том снова посмотрел на звезды. Он лег на кровать, зажав в ладони галстук, и смотрел в потолок. Если долго разглядывать этот желтый хаос на темно-синем фоне, то начинает рябить в глазах, а потом привыкаешь и начинаешь видеть то, чего может и нет на самом деле, но так хочется верить. Том видел созвездия. Такие и не существуют в этой вселенной, но мечтать не вредно. Он наверное завис на какое-то время, погрузился в свои мысли, словно и не существовало мира вокруг. Его вернул на землю телефонный звонок. Звонила мать. Пора было ехать на кладбище.  
Тому почему-то казалось, что во время похорон непременно должен идти дождь, а огромные свинцовые тучи давить, словно напоминая и усугубляя печальную торжественность момента. Но нет, светило солнце, последние теплые деньки осени будто урывали шанс согреть людей, порадовать буйством красок еще не опавшей листвы. Том ловил лицом лучи и пытался слушать речь священника, а потом и других родственников. Странно, что насколько бы человек плохим или сложным ни был, на похоронах о нем услышишь столько положительного, что кажется ты и не знал вовсе его.  
Мать держалась, только слезы бесконечно катились по щекам. Хотя она выглядела даже моложе. Наверное горе срывает маски, оголяет и выставляет нас такими, какие мы есть. Тому плакать не хотелось, скорби в нем не было, но некоторая вина за безразличие и спокойствие все же грызла изнутри. Особенно глядя на то, как из последних сил сдерживается мать. Потом был утомительный день, когда все выражали свое сочувствие и снова бесконечная череда славословий.  
– Том, – в комнату заглянула мать, заставляя вынырнуть из омута воспоминаний. – Все готово. Мясо на плите, а салат в холодильнике. И сходи за вином.  
– Хорошо.  
– Ты сделаешь все правильно? – она вдруг пристально на него посмотрела.  
– Да, не волнуйся.  
– Хорошо, – она кивнула и вышла из комнаты, а через минуту хлопнула входная дверь. Том подошел к комоду и вытащил кольцо в потертой темно-серой коробочке. Повертел в руках и снова сунул между аккуратно сложенных носков. Том не знал на самом деле как все сделать правильно. Предложений он еще не делал. В голову ничего не приходило, поэтому наверное стоит сделать, как получится. И отправился за вином.  
Магазин находился неподалеку, в паре кварталов, и Том решил прогуляться. Было душно. После дождя вышло солнце и влажный воздух словно лип к телу. У входа в магазин болтали две старушки. Том уловил пару фраз о несносном брате одной из них. А чуть поодаль стоял байк. Том не разбирался в мотоциклах, но если бы когда-нибудь он вздумал приобрести себе, то выбрал бы примерно такой. "Триумф" – прочел Том на топливном баке. А что, неплохое название для байка.  
В вине Том разбирался еще хуже, чем в байках, поэтому просто прихватил первую попавшуюся бутылку средней цены и направился к кассе. У прилавка стоял наверняка хозяин байка, как решил Том. Бандана, кожаная жилетка. Парень бросил несколько долларов на стойку, оплачивая воду. Том даже удивился. Он всегда считал, что человек, который ездит на мотоцикле, пить должен исключительно пиво. И пока он отвлекся, то не заметил как парень потянулся за упаковкой снеков и зацепил рукой бутылку вина, которую Том поставил на прилавок. Он дернулся, пытаясь ее поймать, но лишь цепанул пальцами стекло и бутылка упала, разлетевшись осколками и бордовыми брызгами.  
– Вот черт! – выругался Том.  
– Прости, – тут же обернулся парень.  
– Эй, а кто платить за это будет? – тут же сориентировался продавец.  
– Я оплачу, – парень смотрел немного виновато. – Сколько оно стоит?  
– Ничего, все нормально, – вздохнул Том и направился за другой бутылкой. Вернувшись, он протянул ее продавцу, который завернул покупку в бумажный пакет. Парень тут же начал снова настаивать на оплате и принялся выгребать из карманов мятые купюры. Том скептически посмотрел и отодвинул чужие деньги, протягивая продавцу свою карту.  
– Слушай, извини, что так получилось, – парень не отставал и вышел следом за Томом.  
– Да все в порядке.  
Тома и вправду этот инцидент не расстроил, а почему-то даже рассмешил.  
– Правда, все в порядке, – снова повторил Том и направился в сторону своего дома. Он оглянулся. Парень стоял, немного растерянный, и смотрел на него. Том скосил глаза на байк. А почему бы и нет, решил он.  
– Подбросишь меня домой? И мы в расчете, – улыбнулся Том, когда снова подошел к парню.  
– О, хорошо.

Поездка закончилась как-то очень быстро, Том даже во вкус войти не успел и с сожалением слез с байка, отлепившись от широкой спины Криса. Все же поездка на мотоцикле отдает некой интимностью, потому что пассажир слишком близко находится к водителю.  
– Давно он у тебя? – кивнул Том на байк.  
– Пару лет. Был грудой металлолома, когда я его купил.  
– А сейчас красавец, – искренне сказал Том.  
– Спасибо, – довольно расплылся в улыбке парень. – Кстати, Крис, – и он протянул ладонь.  
– Ну да, после того, как я к тебе так плотно прижимался во время поездки, мы должны как минимум познакомиться, – засмеялся Том и пожал ладонь, называя свое имя.  
– Свидание? – Крис кивнул на бутылку.  
– Ага.  
– Я чуть не лишил твою даму прекрасного вечера?  
Том пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Ему хотелось еще поболтать, но и так уже чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, и не знал о чем еще можно говорить. Том удивлялся сам себе, что так непринужденно ведет себя с человеком, с которым знаком всего каких-то четверть часа. Но внутри будто иголочками покалывало и хотелось еще немного удержать это странное ощущение. Крис совсем не такой как он. Это и привлекало. Том задумался, уместно ли пригласить к себе сейчас полузнакомого парня. А молчание затягивалось и становилось неуютным.  
– Ну ладно, мне пора, – проговорил Крис.  
– Ага, – кивнул Том. Он развернулся и взбежал по ступенькам, старясь не думать что вообще происходит и с какой радости он так себя повел. Рев мотоцикла быстро унесся вдаль, а Том вздохнул и поставил вино в холодильник.

Вечер прошел вовсе не так, как того хотелось. Сначала Том сжег мясо, когда пытался его разогреть, и пришлось довольствоваться салатом, а вино оказалось жуткой гадостью, хотя Кэти пыталась уверить его, что все в порядке. Свидание вышло скомканным, а Том так и не сделал предложение. Кэти хотела остаться на ночь, она довольно часто ночевала у Тома, но сегодня ему хотелось побыть одному, поэтому он сказал что будет работать. А Кэти всегда с ним соглашалась и не задавала лишних вопросов.  
Сначала Том долго лежал и смотрел в потолок, выискивая среди звезд букву "пси", но она упорно не находилась и Том начинал нервничать. Он думал, получится уснуть, но сон не шел и хотелось что-нибудь разбить. Странное желание, которого у Тома никогда раньше не возникало. Ну может пару раз, но сейчас не один из тех случаев. Тогда он поднялся и едва ли не выбежал из квартиры. И застыл. Над головой было самое настоящее небо, черное с россыпью ярких белых точек. Почему звезды рисуют пятиконечными и желтыми? Ведь на самом деле это совсем не так. Звезда – это шар из водорода и гелия. Небесное тело, в котором идет термоядерная реакция. И все. Но человек вдобавок наделил звезду странным романтическим флером. Может потому, что так проще и легче принять нечто непостижимое и настолько далекое.  
Том бродил по улицам, бездумно сворачивая с одной улицы на другую, проходя квартал за кварталом и, наверное, уже обошел их все. Хотя, конечно же, это не так. Когда он огляделся, то понял что забрел в Белкаро[2], а здесь неподалеку была круглосуточная забегаловка. И кофе сейчас явно не помешает.  
О Кэти Том не думал. Он вообще о ней думал не так уж и много, может потому что она почти всегда где-то рядом, как нечто неизменное и постоянное. Когда она ждала от него чего-то, он говорил "я люблю тебя". А чувствовал ли он на самом деле эту самую любовь? Может просто не всем дано? А может ему просто чего-то не хватало?  
Том потягивал остывший кофе и смотрел сквозь огромное окно в темную ночь. Он пытался понять, почему ему в голову приходят странные мысли, создавая еще большую неразбериху. Хотя, казалось, его жизнь упорядочена. Внешне. А внутри – все сброшено в кучу, как грязная одежда, и распихано по углам, чтоб не мешало ходить. И может пришла пора навести порядок?  
Сейчас ему казалось, что он лишь наблюдатель со стороны за собственной оболочкой. Он делает что положено, чувствует что положено, говорит как положено. Всегда так было.  
– Эй, привет, – напротив присел Крис, поставив перед собой чашку кофе и тут же принявшись сыпать туда сахар. – Не ожидал тебя увидеть еще раз. Но я рад, что решил зайти выпить кофе.  
– Ты не уехал из города, – сказал Том, даже не удивившись. Он и сам сюда шел, ведомый внутренним чутьем. Значит, так и нужно.  
– А с чего ты взял, что я не местный? – удивился Крис.  
– У тебя выговор, похожий на нью-йоркский. Просто предположил.  
– Ты прав. А как свидание?  
– Нормально.  
– Какое-то странное определение для свидания с девушкой, – усмехнулся Крис и отпил глоток кофе.  
– Как есть, – пожал плечами Том и решил сменить тему: – А ты путешествуешь?  
– Вроде того.  
– Я бы тоже хотел. Вот так сесть на байк и укатить за горизонт.  
– И что мешает?  
– Не знаю, если честно. Может то, что я не умею водить байк?  
– Это не причина. Всегда можно научиться.  
– Наверное.  
Том отвернулся от Криса, снова вглядываясь во тьму за окном. Он чувствовал себя как будто попал на одну из картин Хоппера[3], где он сидит в ночном кафе, в ярком ореоле света, а вокруг пустынные улицы и пустой город.  
Они молчали. Пауза в этот раз не была неуютной. Есть что-то в том, чтобы сидеть ночью в кафе с полузнакомым человеком, пить холодный кофе и молчать.  
– Ты бывал в Аризоне? – вдруг спросил Том.  
– Нет.  
– Я бы хотел увидеть Гранд-Каньон.  
– Это ведь рядом. Почему еще не побывал там?  
– Не знаю.  
– С тобой все в порядке?  
Том пожал плечами. Этого он тоже не знал. Действительно, почему он не поехал посмотреть Гранд-Каньон? И Волну, фотографии которой у него висят на стенах.  
– Поехали вместе, – просто предложил Крис.  
– Куда?  
– В Аризону.  
– Прямо сейчас? – Тома немного тряхнуло от одной мысли, что можно вот так сорваться посреди ночи и уехать. Никого не предупреждая, не спрашивая. Просто сесть на байк с этим Крисом и уехать в другой штат.  
– А почему бы и нет? – пожал плечами Крис и допил свой кофе одним глотком.  
"А почему бы и нет?" – стучало у Тома в голове. Он ни разу в жизни не делал каких-то сумасшедших вещей. Не поздно ли уже начинать?  
– Хорошо, – согласился Том, даже не задумываясь всерьез или в шутку.  
Но когда спустя десять минут он ловил лицом колючий ветер и вновь прижимался к широкой спине Криса, только тогда понял, что очень даже всерьез. Том никогда в жизни не поступал необдуманно или повинуясь минутному порыву. Может, это Крис на него так влияет? У Тома почти не было друзей, особенно таких как Крис. Он словно из другого мира. Тому хотелось понять что с этим парнем не так, почему он притягивает к себе.  
Спустя несколько часов Крис притормозил у мотеля.  
– Мне нужно отдохнуть, – сказал он, заглушив мотор. – Хотя при хорошей скорости до Каньона часов десять. Но если ты не готов рискнуть сверзнуться в какой-нибудь кювет, то лучше…  
– Согласен, – кивнул Том. А еще у него болела спина и затекли ноги от напряжения.  
Они сняли единственный свободный номер с двумя кроватями, разделив оплату пополам.  
– А здесь можно где-нибудь поесть? – спросил Том, завалившись на одну из кроватей.  
– Вряд ли, но наверняка есть автомат с какой-нибудь дрянью, вроде шоколада и чипсов.  
– Тогда завтра…  
Потому что хотелось нормальной еды, а не всякой дряни, как выразился Крис. Поэтому Том натянул на себя покрывало, укладываясь поудобнее. Крис погасил свет и улегся на соседнюю кровать.  
– У меня в спальне на потолке принт со звездами, – вдруг сказал Том и улыбнулся, потому что звучало это так по-детски. Но в темноте, когда не видно собеседника можно ляпнуть любую глупость, потому что вроде как так проще.  
– А у меня над головой всегда настоящие звезды, – ответил после паузы Крис.  
– Зачем ты предложил мне поехать с тобой?  
– А ты не догадываешься?  
– Наверное, но хочу услышать.  
– Ты мне понравился.  
Крис это сказал таким тоном, что Том понял значение слова, но он так и предполагал. Вопрос в другом: есть ли симпатия в том же смысле с его стороны. Единственное, что он мог с уверенность сказать – ему было интересно. Вся эта ситуация в целом.  
– Ты поэтому путешествуешь?  
– Ага. Моя семья очень консервативна и у меня не получилось сказать, что их сын гей.  
– Почему? Может они бы и поняли.  
– Возможно, – вздохнул Крис. – Но я решил подумать об этом пока.  
– Но я не гей.  
– И что? Я предлагал тебе трахаться?  
– Нет, – Тому вдруг стало стыдно.  
– Мне нравится твоя компания. Ты странный.  
– Ты тоже.  
– Ага.  
Они долго лежали молча и Том уже было решил, что Крис уснул, когда тот вдруг сказал:  
– Но у меня на тебя стоит. Даже сейчас.  
Том ничего не ответил, Крис тоже больше ничего не сказал. Последняя фраза зависла в душном воздухе номера ровно между их кроватями.  
У Тома не было гомосексуального опыта, да и не задумывался он об этом никогда. Он даже не думал о Крисе в этом плане, хотя и догадывался о природе его симпатии. Но после этого разговора… Мысли крутились вокруг этой темы. Стоит лишь акцентироваться на чем-либо, как воображение начинает подбрасывать различные варианты событий. Гипотетические. Просто потому что так устроен человек.  
Утром Том выходил из душа, обернув полотенце вокруг бедер, когда услышал сдавленное ругательство. Том поднял глаза и увидел Криса с бумажным пакетом в руках.  
– Завтрак, – сказал он. – Кофе и бургеры.  
Том кивнул и потянулся за одеждой. Крис уселся на свою кровать и принялся шуршать пакетом. Том быстро натянул одежду и присоединился к завтраку. Бургер показался вкусным, а кофе и вовсе самым лучшим на свете. Хотя это не являлось нормальной едой, к которой привык Том.  
А потом они ехали почти весь день с небольшими остановками на отдых или заправку и к вечеру уже достигли Гранд-Каньона. Они с Крисом проехали вдоль массового скопления туристов, потому что неинтересно толкаться среди кучи людей на узкой подкове обзорной площадки[4]. И здесь на многие мили никого не было видно. Лишь масса камня с причудливыми абрисами. И закатное солнце.  
– Ого, – восхищенно присвистнул Том, слезая с байка.  
Вид действительно захватывал дух. Наверное, если бы он хотел кому-то описать Гранд-Каньон, то сказал бы просто: "Это нужно увидеть!" Потому что никакое фото не передаст всей природной величественности этого места.  
Они спустились на один из уступов и там устроились. Углубляться не стоило без соответствующего снаряжения и запаса воды. А у них с собой лишь две бутылки, купленные на заправке. Сидеть на теплом камне было приятно и расслабляло, а окружающая пустота казалась правильной.  
– Я бы хотел быть птицей, – вдруг сказал Крис, глядя вдаль. – Лететь, расправив крылья, ловить потоки воздуха. Безграничная свобода.  
– Так вот что ты ищешь? Свободы?  
– А ты разве нет?  
– Не уверен.  
– Мы могли бы посетить множество красивых мест.  
– Путешествие в стиле Сала и Дина[5] могло быть актуальным лет шестьдесят назад, когда романтика призрачной свободы манила куда-то вдаль, подернутую дымкой загадочности и экспериментального познания мира. Но не сейчас.  
– Почему бы и нет?  
– Это твой девиз, Крис?  
– А чем он плох? Сидеть в душном городе – что может быть хуже и нелепее? Люди настроили бетонных коробок и с радостью туда залезли. И чем выше ты сидишь, тем круче. Никакого смысла. Нет ничего лучше свиста ветра в ушах и бесконечных вариантов выбора пути.  
– Это не жизнь. Это мечта. А мечта должна оставаться мечтой, – сказал Том. Ему стало грустно. Потому что иногда действительно лучше просто мечтать. В своем воображении ты можешь нарисовать что угодно, а реальность… – Ни один человек не может быть абсолютно свободен.  
– Почему? – спросил Крис и наконец посмотрел на Тома.  
– Потому что мы не птицы.  
– Ты вернешься к своей скучной жизни. А не боишься, что рано или поздно пожалеешь? – Крис отвернулся и лег на спину, зажмурившись. Становилось прохладно, солнце уже садилось, затемняя тени внутри расщелины.  
– Моя жизнь не скучная. И я собираюсь жениться.  
– Это точно прибавит веселья, – съязвил Крис.  
– Ты злишься, – сказал Том.  
– Да, я думал… А, забей.  
Том лег рядом, положив руки под голову. Эта поездка была импульсом, необдуманным, спонтанным. И Том не жалел, что вот так сорвался. Это место стоило увидеть. Но бросить все и уехать… Это ведь глупо. Том повернул голову, глядя на профиль Криса.  
– Не смотри на меня так, – напряженно сказал Крис.  
– Почему?  
– Ну ты ведь умный, догадайся.  
– А может я хочу… – сказал Том.  
– Да? – Крис вдруг резко навис над ним. – Остался еще один пункт в твоем списке безумных вещей?  
– А ты против? – Том провел пальцами по его лицу. Хотелось узнать каково это.  
– Мне хочется сбросить тебя в ущелье.  
– Не надо, – прошептал Том ему в губы.  
Поцелуй был колючим и жестким. И Крис хотел вести. Он напирал, сминал рот и уже почти трахал языком. Тому понравилось. А когда рука Криса скользнула вниз, то нужное давление принесло результат.  
– Ты холодный, – проговорил Крис, отстраняясь.  
– Нет, ты же чувствуешь.  
– Что может выбить тебя из этого состояния?  
– Проверь, – усмехнулся Том и снова притянул его к себе.  
Крис кусал губы Тома, будто со злостью, расстегивал джинсы, добираясь до голой плоти, сжимал, двигал рукой. Том чувствовал как покалывает кожу, как тело требует развязки и толкался в грубую ладонь. Крис замер на миг и переместился ниже, тут же накрывая член Тома ртом. Том вздрогнул. Минет ему никогда не делали. Это было очень горячо и остро. Он стал подкидывать бедра и, уже не сдерживаясь, крепко натягивал пальцами волосы, прижимал голову Криса к своему паху.  
– Вот черт, – выругался Том и кончил. Крис сплюнул сперму, вытер рот, и сел рядом. Том понимал, что должен хоть что-то сделать в ответ, и потянулся к ширинке Криса.  
– Не надо, – тут же остановил тот.  
– Почему? Ты же не?..  
– Потом.  
Тьма в расселине становилась все насыщеннее и глубже. Она казалась почти живой. На миг Тому показалось, что она идет небольшими волнами, будто безграничная гладь воды, тронутая ветром. Солнце почти село, скрылось за горизонтом, цепляясь последними лучами за облака. На востоке уже были видны звезды, а небо с изменчивым цветом темнело и теснило свет. Это было красиво.

***

 

Том закрыл за собой дверь номера, тихо, чтобы не разбудить Криса. Подошел к байку, провел рукой, прощаясь, а потом развернулся и пошел вдоль обочины. Солнце едва поднималось, было еще немного прохладно, но Тому это нравилось. Эта странная поездка принесла много ощущений, разных и по большей части приятных.  
Все это бессмысленно, решил он, все больше отдаляясь от мотеля, в одном из номеров которого спал Крис, не подозревая, что проснется уже один. Вчерашний вечер закончился тем, чем и должен был – экспериментом.  
Секс в жизни Тома не играл большой роли. И секс с парнем не стал исключением. Это было непривычно, интересно, больно. И да, странно. Любопытство завело его в Аризону с полузнакомым парнем, на узкую кровать дешевого мотеля с невнятным узором на обоях и покрывале. Крис был интересным эпизодом, но его хотелось оставить позади, чтобы иногда вспоминать. Тома не прельщала перспектива таскаться по всем штатам в поисках эфемерной свободы, ночевать в мотелях, питаться чем придется. И секс не прельщал. Хотя Тому понравилось, но он не был уверен, что хотел бы все это повторить.  
Услышав шум двигателя, он вытянул руку. Может его подвезут. Резкий визг резины заставил обернуться. Это был Крис.  
– А сказать "пока" слабо? – он выглядел немного злым и обиженным.  
– Подвезешь? – вместо ответа спросил Том.  
– Садись.  
Том сел, прижимаясь к напрягшейся спине Криса, обхватил его руками, сжал бедра ногами. Все же этот момент был более интимный, чем сам секс. На этот раз они ехали без остановок, пока не оказались у того кафе, откуда и началось это путешествие.  
– Пока, – сказал Том, слезая с байка. Крис ничего не ответил, развернулся и уехал, не оглядываясь.  
Когда он вернулся домой, то на ступенях сидела Кэти, обхватив руками колени.  
– Привет, – сказал Том, присаживаясь рядом и обнимая ее. – Выйдешь за меня?  
Она подняла на него взгляд, чуть наклонила голову.  
– Да.

 

Июль, 2012.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Аризонская Волна  
> http://s2.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2012/07/4f1523173d97b7107f63ad5e744f80d5.jpg
> 
> [2] Белкаро – один из 80-ти кварталов города Денвер, штата Колорадо.
> 
> [3] Хоппер Эдвард – "поэт пустых пространств", художник XX века.
> 
> [4] Обзорная площадка Гранд-Каньона  
> http://s2.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2012/07/6bbc425e0be7b514d790e5711f115ed2.jpg
> 
> [5] Сал и Дин – герои книги Джека Керуака "На дороге"


End file.
